Bones Season 9 Scenerio
by Bonnie Boreanaz
Summary: This is a scenerio for season9 of Bones, of how I think it should happen, There is something in this scenerio for all Fans no matter who their favorite character is. I Hope you enjoy this and please give me feed back.


**As we all know there will be a slight jump a head in time (hopefully Christine, Parker and Michael Vincent are still children :P) .. **

**Ok at the beginning of course there is tension between Booth and Brennen as he is feeling guilty for hurting her and the fact he could not tell her why, and she pretened that she was ok with it instead of voicing her pain about the situation.. **

**Then there is Hodgins who blames himself, because he did not kill Pelant when he could have at the cemetary (which we all know why he did not do that, because Brennen would never be able to come home, well at least that is what he said). **

**Then there is of course Sweets who blames himself because Pelant used his writings for the crimes last time. Then there is the fact that Sweets will feel and undieing gratitude towards Booth for saving his life, which we all know that Booth likes Sweets even if he doesn't admit it. (remember when Mr Nigel Murray died, Booth was asked by another agent if it was a friend of his who died and he said yes he was?) So see there we see progress in Booth :) **

**First Booth gets a mysterious call in which he is asked to meet someone, he decides to do this alone without Brennen as she is busy at the Jeffersonian solving the current murder.. Booth shows up at the hospital which Zack is residing and Zack offers his help in catching Pelant as he has heard thru the media about the trouble he has caused. We all know that Pelant knows nothing of Zack so how or why would he be underservalence in the looney ben? They talk and Booth tells Zack he will think about it. **

**Later on Booth gets another call and he is asked to go to the federal prison which Broadsky is being held. Broadsky says that he has heard(thru an unknown source, because we all know that Broadsky was working for someone). Booth tells him that there is no way he can except his help because of his past crimes, Broadsky tells Booth what better way to take out a problem then with the best sniper in history working with the second best sniper, he promises to wear an ankle monitor plus have someway in which electric shock can be administered should he get out of hand. **

**Booth struggles with these two offers, because of his morals. Max shows up suddenly as he has somehow gotten word that his baby girl is hurting. Booth has to answer to his sort of Father in law for his actions. He offers his help in taking Brennen, Christine and possibly Booth off the grid until this situation is handled properly. Booth considers this offer however he tuly wants to stay in the "system"(as Max calls it) to catch Pelant yet he**

**doesn't want to be seperated from his family again. In walks Flinn who offers to keep Booth in the loop of things while he is underground with his family.. **

**Booth, Brennen and Christine leave with Max (as we all know he is the best at being unseen) while off the grid Booth explains to Max(for the first time) why he canceled their engagement, Max insists that Booth tell Brennen so to end her pain which she is trying so hard to hide. Booth says no and makes Max promise not to tell her either, as it will put more lives at risk including possibly her own.. Of course while off the grid they use burned cell phones and remaing in contact with everyone back home.. **

**Hodgins and Angela start having problems as he shuts down trying to deal with his guilt, she trys to help him but it just causes him to go deeper into his turmoil, She goes to see Sweets, who is dealing with his own Guilt due to his work being used. She explains what is going on with Hodgins and that she is concerned with his obsession about killing Pelant. Sweets agrees to have a talk with Hodgins in which he says that he is the one who is responsible as it was his work that Pelant used.. They both lend support to eachother(as friends do). Hodgins goes back trying to come up with clues to see where Pelant is and what his next move is, while Angela trys to find him thru the internet. **

** Cam and Aristoo get closer by the day and he gets stronger and stronger and eventually he proposes to the love of his life and she gladly excepts but tells him they should wait to get married until Pelant is gone. So starts another scenario where they deal with the fact he is Muslim and she isn't.. which really doesn't matter but I am sure it will come into play somehow. **

**(now back to our favorite couple) **

**To Booths amazement and delight Jarad contacts him thru his burner phone and offers to help his big brother out for once , instead of it being the other way around.. Russ gets involved as well by being a link for information. Angela comes up with a program(which she learns from Garcia lol just kidding could not resist) which makes it impossible for Pelant to track their movements with his current technology, which forces him to go out in the open to buy new equipement. which is why he ends up at the Mall :) **

**Agent Flinn who has fully recovered from his Gunshot wounds (we all know that we have not seen the end of Agent Flinn) has been working with Booths Boss Andrew coming up with ideas , keeping Booth informed and taking care of the cases as they come in, as we all know that murder doesn't stop just because Booth is off the grid.. Agent Flinn also has been in contact with Zack(due to Booths request) and Zack has been helping out to find out where exactly Pelant is and what his next move will be. Sweets is also involved in this plan as he talks with Zack while giving Zack therapy for what everyone else thinks is about his killing that man (which he did not). Zack all of a sudden says I know how to get Pelant right where we want him but he will only relate it to Booth and Brennen( as you remember when Booth dropped him off at the hospital he said that Zack was to call him or Brennen if he knew how to solve a case). **

** Sweets tells Flinn or orginize a cell which Zack can talk to Booth and Brennen on so that Pelant can't spy on the call. Flinn drops off the phone to Zack who is still in the company of Sweets, who happily is still not back with Daisy( she gets called off to some foriegen land to help with some athropolgical find and thankfully never returns, mean I know, but I can't stand her lol). Sweets and Flinn leave Zack in privacy while he calls and talks to Booth.. What ever Zack tells Booth, is good as Booth believes that the plan will indeed work and they can finally smoke out the weasel Pelant and Booth can come good on his promise and kill him once and for all. **

**Again Broadsky comes into play he agrees to help if his sentece is changed from death to life with no parole and the deal is made. Instead of working with Booth, Flinn fixes it so that he wears an ankel monitor and the electric device which will subdo him should he go out of the boundrys of his assignment. They plan with Broadsky that he is to get the word out that he is willing to take down Booth if someone could help him get out of prison.. This intregs Pelant so he fixes it so that there is a mix up in the prison records and Broadsky is set to be released instead of being on death roll. with the monitor in place, along with the electrical wires(which the squints help make) and the plan is in motion. **

**Next in comes Booths "finder Friend" who just shows up where they are "hiding out" in a matter of speaking.. At this moment they are all in Canada moving from town to town to stay out of range of Pelant, they have no internet or such so Pelant can not trace them.. Booths friend/enemy offers to help Booth out in finding Pelant.. **

**Booth decides that he, Brennen and Christine should make a small trip to London to see Parker and find out how he is doing. It is planned that they will return in 2 weeks.. While away Booth makes everyone swear that they will continue to hunt down Pelant and that they will let him know directly if they should discover his location. which they do of course. Zacks undisclosed plan comes into play.. Booth returns with his family to find that Pelant is trapped in a local Mall and the Chase is on. **

**While they are chasing down Pelant who is frantically hunting down a new system after Angela wipes his out and he can no longer know what they all are doing, they lose him in the Mall, knowing how dangerous he is makes Booth and Brennen, who came a long with him against Booths wishes.**

**(Oh yes by this time since they were off the grid and in London unknown to Pelant, Booth has disclosed to Brennen the true reason he canceled the engagement, of course she was angry at him for not telling her, but her Father steps in and tells her that Booth is a honorable man and that he did it to protect innocent lives as well as her and Christine, eventually Brennen comes around and she tells Booth that she had never known pain before that moment and she makes him promise never to hurt her like that again, which he does of course.) **

**Meanwhile back to the chase, **

**They are chasing and looking for Pelant in the Mall who by this time is in the basement trying to find a way out..unbeknowst to Pelant Broadsky is on the roof of a building with his sniper rifle ready, of course he is being carefully monitored.. Booth has all the exits blocked( or so he thinks) He has Jarad and a group of soldiers at one exit, Max and Flinn,Sweets and other agents are at another, The two women (one who worked with Booth the other with Sweets) have a group at another. as well as the police have the final exit blocked and they have swat on the roof tops incase he decides to go up there. Then lets not forget the finder who comes into play with his trusty side kick (the bartender) and a new "law advisor"as saddly his other passed away. He is staking out Pelants hideout incase he makes it back there. **

**Mean while Back at the Jeffersonian, **

**Zack is helping out by plotting Pelants every move which so far he has been right on the money about. Zack is working with Cam, Hodgins, Angela and the other squint terns at the Jeffersonian, but it is understood that after his work is done he is to go continue his treatment, as he doesn't want to go to a real prison. Angela has the Mall totally on video survalence so she can track Booth and everyone elses movements. **

**Booth comes up with a plan as to how they could get the mall cleared making it easier to find Pelant, who is still in the basement thinking of his next move..He contacts Hodgins and asks him to once again call and say anything to clear the building. lol which of course Hodgins calls in a Bomb threat. Immedetly the Mall is evacuated leaving Pelant and Booth along with his bergade Pelant comes up with his own idea and he riggs the sprinklers to come on as well as alrams and such start to go off in hopes of disorienting everyone. Booth Begs Brennen go please go where it is safer as he doesn't want Christine to grow up without both her parents should he not survive. She reluctenly agrees to wait with Flinn and Sweets, but makes Booth promise again that he is not going to die.. **

**Well as fate will have it Pelant gives up his valent plan of escaping from the basement as he is completly surrounded according to the video feed he has started to run. he makes his way to the loading docks which brings him into shot range for Broadsky, Booth also finds his way to the loading docks and also happens to be in Broadskys sites. mean while Brennen, Flinn, her Dad Max, as well as Sweets make their way around to the side where the loading dock is, they tell Pelant to give up as he is surrounded, Pelant just smiles and yells that there is aways a way out... Broadsky aims and shoots, hitting Booth in the leg(nonfatal) this is so that Pelant thinks that Broadsky is on his side.. **

**Pelant runs back into the Mall and the search goes on. Booth ties off his leg where the wound is (of course he is really mad as this was not part of the plan he made). Pelant while inside kills a security guard and takes both his taser and his gun, Booth shoots from a distance and wounds Pelantin the side with a thru and thru. Pelant while bleeding profusely escapes the mall and makes his way back to his hide out where he has medical supplies and such to stitch himself up again.. But it is useless as Booth has got him good. Pelant doesn't realize that while he was out, the finder dude set up Surveillance in Pelants house which can me monitored to see what he is doing and what his plans are.. **

**The finder dude contacts Booth, who has already talked with Zack and knows that Pelant is back at his hideout, (By the way this all takes place in Washington) And as it turns out Pelants new hideout happens to be Hodgins old Manion, Pelant bought it with the money he stole from Hodgins, when Hodgins was forced to sell it to pay off his debts- **

**Booth tells him that he is on his way and that Pelant is his to take down.. The finder dude and his friends decide to try and make sure that Pelant stays put long enough for Booth to get to their location.. Pelant gets his new system up and running and is trying to hack into theJeffersonian and the FBIs system but has no luck do to Angies super program.. **

**The finder and his bartender knock on Pelants door and make up some kind of story that they are lost and need directions. Pelant shoos them away, but quickly aggrevated when they knock on the door again asking for help. Pelant nervously looks around to see if he was followed. Booth shows up and directs his men to surround the premises but upon the advice from Zach he tells them that they are to keep a safe distance incase Pelant has rigged the building to explode, which he indeed has done just that.. Pelant takes the finder and the bartender as his hostages in hopes to be able to figure a way out of this mess, Booth isn't happy about this but knows that "the finder dude" can hold his own..**

** Booth derives a plan as to where to position himself for a clear shot. He waits patiently hoping that Pelant will go back to his system again. Brennen and the others arrive by this time which causes Booth not to be happy with Max as he was supposed to keep her away from Danger, all Max says is you know Tempe. when she puts her mind to it she does it... **

**Pelant eventually goes and sits at his desk at his computer as that is where all his power lies, with the help of the Finder due to him getting weak from losing so much blood. The finder goes and stands next to the bartender girl. He starts to type, a pang sound is heard as the glass in the front window shatters, Pelant slouches and just before he dies he hits a timer which sets the security system on locking the place down, no one can get in, no one gets out. As he dies his arm ends up laying on a red button which activates the self destruct timer. **

**The Finder realizes that they can not get out and he tells Booth to get his men out of there as the house is gonna blow in 2 minutes, Booth tells the men to move now! The finder starts looking for another way out. While in the basement they discover a panic room and they go in and close the door behind them, thhe house explodes, Booth realizes that the finder is gone. **

**Meanwhile the jeffersonian is on lock down as the bomb alarm goes off. Zack finds the bomb and it shows they have 10 minutes until it explodes.. Booth insists that Brennen go home with Christine as he trys to figure out how to save their friends. Booth gets intouch with a bomb expert who dictates to both Hodgins and Zack as to what they are to do to deactivate the bomb.. They are successful with a few seconds left to spare. **

**Brennen who doesn't want to just sit around and do nothing desides to go and help with the cleanup and search at Pelants home. While searching thru the rubble Brennen discovers a Body badly burnt and requests it be taken to the Jeffersonian where they can examin it and confirm that it indeed is Pelant who is dead. While doing the search the cemet bomb proof room is found but the door is unable to be opened because they need a code.. unknown to everyone inside are the finder dude, his Girl, his legal advisor, as well as Pelant because he had a decoy sit at the desk. **

**Mean while Broadsky is taken back to prison but not without Booth shooting**

**him in the leg as well, he says opps I thought you were going to try to escape.. Brennen calls Booth with the news about the body and the door with a code. He then returns to the Jeffersonian and tells Zack and Angela that they are needed to crack the code. Booth goes out to talk to Cam about the burned Body, but finds out that there is no way they can tell who the remains belong to as the explosion pretty much destroyed it, but she informs Booth about the Wound which she says came from a gunshot. **

**With Zacks and Angelas help they set forth to come up with the code needed... This is where the time 04:47 comes in to play as that happens to be the first part of the code,the second which Zack discovers is the year the FBI was formed by J Edger Hoover which is 1924, but there is also a third code which needs to be broken as well. Which has to do with Booth and his heritage. It turns out that the forth clue is the year that Lincoln gets assassinated by Booths great great great grandfather,John Wilkes Booth, This in turn causes Booth to have to come to terms with his feelings on this subject, which is 1865. Brennen gets the door open and helps the finder dude and his girl out.. Pelant is hiding in a secret wall but remember that Pelant is injured again from Booth shooting him.. his wound bleeds leaving a puddle outside on the floor. **

** Brennen figures out what it is from and who is behind this wall.. Taking out her firearm and Shoots she hits Pelant in the head and he falls to the cement floor finally dead. Brennen makes the decision not to tell Booth that it was indeed her who killed Pelant,(in order to give Booth the closure she feels he needs) It is determined that the Body is indeed Pelant as a blood sample collected by Brennen showed the same DNA characteristics as Pelant.. (remember the Leutenet Colonel Pelant who came to tell Booth that they wanted him to reinlist) well here we get our answer to that drama as well.. It Turns out that this Leutenet Colonel is Pelants Brother. It is him who was sitting at the desk after Pelant injures him making him unable to move, when he came to beg Pelant to stop and let him help him get out ofthe country, Pelant was after just one thing that is revenge and havic.. And that is how the Pelant story ends.. **

**After all this Brennen discovers that she is again expecting, which causes both her and Booth to reevaluate their relationship as well as the house they live in and the adventure continues.. So that the Hodgins and Angela fans don't feel left out a few months later she finds out that she too is pregnant again, and this time it happens to be a girl, which of course causes her Dad to pop in once again with a name for her. (the Booth and Brennen pregnacy I will leave alone as who knows maybe it will be twins, one boy and one girl), and the Squint legacy lives on and on... Zack due to his helping the case is put on less restrictions which opens the door for him to help out in future cases.. **

**Cam and Aristoo get married in a traditional Muslim ceremony which Cam agreed to so that Aristoo can keep his honor in his stricktly muslim beliefs family, but she doesn't become Muslim herself and this too will open up obsticles for this newly married man and wife. And to add to the already strained marriage thanks to Aristoos family, Cam discovers that she is also expecting (remember she always said she never wanted children,because she did not want to give up her body for it), it complicates things even more becuase Aristoos family want the baby raised Muslim, where as Cam feels that it is their decision as the child is theirchild not the whole familys. Cam would like to let their child decide for him or herself. So in the end Aristoo struggles with the wishes of his family and the wanting to keep his new wife happy. **

**Mean while Back to our fabulous couple, **

**Booth decides that it is time that Brennen and him offically get married and on a date night at the ice skating rink, he has the DJ play "Their Song" and as he leads Brennen around the rink, he brings out a ring Box and tells her I think that it is time you have this... she opens it, as they are standing in the middle of the ice rink while hot blooded is playing and tears well up in her eyes when she sees the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. They look into eachothers eyes and he says, "Marry me Bones, Marry me".. She says, "I will marry you Booth of course I will" and they kiss.. and that is where season 9 ends.. So you see They can Kill off Pelant, Booth and Brennen get engaged and there is a wedding as well as new baby Squints on the way, All in 24 episodes **

**The big wedding takes place in Season 10 opening the door to new and exciting adventures that Booth and Brennen can go thru with their new family.. The whole family is there at the church which includes Parker, Booths Mom, Jarad and his new Girlfriend, Russ and his now Wife and daughters, Pops is also there and Brennens Dad. Oh yeah lets not forget that they will have to move to a new house due to their growing family as Parker decides in the end that he wants to live with his Dad and Parkers Mom agrees relucktently. **

**Booth also discovers that his Grandfather is secretly weathy himself and due to the fact he has no need for the money he has saved up all these years he gives it to Booth to do with as he sees fit, Booth of course being Honorable gives a portion to his brother,and puts a large sum of it away for all his children. This in the end Puts Booth almost on the same level as Brennen (that is only to be fair and so that they can get a huge house that they are going to need for all those kids) **

**Also Hodgins gets news that an unknown relative has died and him being the only air to another unknown wealth, as Angela finds the program that Pelant used to deplete all the money and stocks etc,he gets his position back in the Cantina(spelling) group.**

**And of Course both Sweets and Wendel find love in Season 10, Sweets meets his girl at Brennens and Booths Wedding, which turns out to be Booths step sister. Wendel on the other hand falls for the young FBI girl who trys her hardest to impress Agent Booth, giving himalso a child to help raise. **

**That is how season 10 should begin... What do you all think about this?**

**Let me know thru:**

**Facebook: bonnie_rexeus **

**Email: bonnierexeus **

**Twitter: bonrex**


End file.
